Reflections POV: Actor
by Estsanatlehi
Summary: When I wrote Reflections, I had requests for more installments from the guys' points of view. Here is the second in the series. I wish to thank everyone who has read my work and for their feedback. It has been a great learning tool.


**Reflections POV: Actor**

Actor was going through page after page of records and transcripts. Even though he must have gone through them more than a dozen times, he was sure he was missing something. Smoking his pipe in the lavish great room of their hide out, he looked like a scholar, relaxed and taking his ease in reading. The background noise of pacing was beginning to grate on him though. In a rare break of self-control, he turned and glared at the pacer.

"Casino, either sit down or find some other place to pace!" he blurted. "You're making it impossible to concentrate!" Casino looked at him with the start of a wisecrack coming out of him. Looking at Actor's face, he decided not to test him. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and left the room. Actor just shook his head and settled back to read.

A year ago, would he be putting up with the others given an opportunity to strike out on his own? Probably not. That year seemed a lifetime ago. Even now, he was in a position none of the others could take advantage of. As an Italian and multi-lingual, he could just leave for the continent and take up a new life. He would be free to play the game again. Game. Perhaps a strange term for his life before, but that was how he treated life. Life was a con, a game, to stack his wits and cleverness against others. Besides being rewarding money-wise, it was fun to outwit those who thought themselves superior intellectually and position-wise.

Turning back to the reports, he was looking at them in a different way. This was not a game; this was a MAN's life, freedom, and future in his eyes, mind, and hands. Looking past himself was something new. When did it start? Was it that first mission when his commander showed that he could come up with a con as good as his and could carry it off? Was it a young man in one of the other rooms on their second mission, when Garrison had been captured that pushed and pushed that they rescue him? Was it each and every mission that their commander showed he was at their side and back, probably at the cost of his career? Was it the trust he placed in him to function as a second? People placing trust in him was not something he was used to. He wasn't playing a game this time and it was frustrating him. There had to be something he was missing in these papers!

He went back to the records of the actual night in North Africa. He then saw something that gave him an idea. With more excitement, he went through the reports again. He wanted to be sure he knew what he was going to propose. If he read his companions correctly, Chief would back the plan without batting an eyelash. Casino and Goniff were the unknowns; they would need persuasion. Self-preservation, especially after being turned down on their attempt to free him, became more important to them.

He was still confused by the Warden's refusal to go along with them. Like him, his knowledge of the continent and his language skills would go a long way to survive. He could even join up with Maquis allies and carry on the fight. He could understand a little of his sense of honour, but self-preservation was uppermost in his mind.

He replayed that encounter. In spite of his troubles, the Warden was equally concerned about them. If they turned themselves in, would they be given any credit for their records in the fighting? He would like to believe yes, but the pragmatic side of him was doubtful.

He went back to that report with that possible glimmer of hope. The Warden had not and would not lose faith in them; surely that was worth the risk of what he was about to propose to the others. Perhaps this would be the biggest game he had ever played. He must have a complete plan in mind if he were to convince the others. He had a chance to reward his commander for the faith he had in him and in the others. This man stood by them, believed in them, risked his career for them, and even in the midst of his own troubles, was worried for them. It was time for him to put together the ultimate game to prove his innocence and give this man his freedom back.


End file.
